The Angel`s Knight.
'The White Angel`s Knight.' Prelude: A young girl was sitting on a cliff near the ocean, a young boy only a few years older came and sat down with her "Whats wrong?" he asked, the young girl told him "I was betrayed" she cried the boy looks at her "by who?" he ask. The girl tries drying her tears "First by my mother who told me she kidnapped me at birth because she wanted money, and then by Hisato-chan" the boys faced angered "don't trust anyone for now on! Dont trust my Brother! Don't trust anyone but me! I promise i will protect you! Right now my brothers taking me away to train for his Mafia but i promise that i will find you! Promise you'll be mine" he said grabbing her hands the girl dried her tears "I promise" she whispered and then her first kiss was stolen. Chapter One: The Thorn is what makes the Rose dangerous. "I don't need anymore bodyguards" Rose said pushing away the documents, Mr. Alan furiously snatched the papers back, Thorn the twin of Rose chuckled a bit and their father the leader of the Coloriono Mafia Ryou cleared his throat to speak "Well now you see Mr. Alan, Rose doesn't need anymore body guard, according to her she has enough" he paused and contiuned "As their guardian i'm sure you are concerned but by looking at the confidence in her body guards Rose doesn't need anymore" Mr. Alan sat down "Body guards?" Mr. Alan pointed out the plural "She only has One body guard!" he exclaimed. Rose cleared her throat to speak, it really got on Thorns nerves how everyone has to clear their throat to speak "I assure you Thorn is good enough, infact i think she's the best" Thorns father nodded in agreement and Thorn just looked the other way acting as if she were innocent in this matter evern though she knew this entire thing happen because of her laziness. Rose stood up "I have made my decision clear, I do not want another body guard!" she was so determined Mr. Alan sighed and gave a killer glare to Thorn, he stood up and bowed to the leader "I must go now" he walked right passed Thorn whispering "If only you weren't found" then he walked out. Thorn looks aside and thinks "Thats right if only i weren't found" she thought re-calling the fact she didn't know she had a twin sister until a year ago. Thorn and Rose were twins seperated at birth because Thorn was kidnapped by a someone she was raised with that person until the age of 6 where she was thrown into sea to die. She was found by a man named "Hisato" who was an Assassin. He raised Thorn to be a full fledge Assassin, she's fought many other people and is known to be a very dangerous person until one time her partner betrayed her and she was captured. When put into jail she met a man named Cypris who mistaken her as his bosses daughter, it took awhile for him to realize she was another person, together they escaped along with a few other fellow prisoners. Thorn and Cypris stayed in disguise around Europe, one night Cypris put drugs in Thorns drink which made her pass out then when Thorn woke up she was in a strange building with lots of people surrounding her. Then a girl walked into the room when they faced each other it was like looking into a mirror, Thorn at first didn't accept anything infact she hated Cypris for bringing her her, she blamed her parents for giving birth to her in the first place. Everyone was shocked of her attitude and manly behaviour, she hated everyone and everything there. She felt out of place since all the females their were models, acteresses, royals, and rich people who were very polished, modest, well mannered and hanging around them made her feel sick. The only person she felt normal with was her Twin sister who was like the others but more understandable and easy to talk to. One day Rose was attacked by and Assassin and all Rose's body guards we killed yet she was saved by Thorn from then on she was Rose's bodyguard. Rose noticed Thorn's head somewhere far away so she knocked "helloo? earth to Thorn" Rose said waving her hand in front of Thorns face. "Is something bothering you?" Ryou said clearing his throat, Thorn smiled "no nothing i was just remembering last year" Rose smiled and sighed "You saved my life." Thorn nodded then got up "Its night time to go to bed lady Rose." Rose obeidently nodded and followed Thorn out the room, Thorn dropped Rose off in her room then went to her own bedroom. Thorn laid down in her bed and closed her eyes "i hate this life" she whispered to herself as she drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile a meeting at the Angello Mafia was in place, the leader of the Mafia Vince sat down as all the other members and spies sat. After everyone settled Vince asked "So why can't you guys kill that brat Rose of the Coloriono Mafia? If we kill the Heir it will be easy for us to take over" he grunted. A spy gets up and bows "we attacked her last year, it was about to be a very successful attack if that red-ish brown haired brat didn't show up" the spy was giving Vince news because their group was almost destroyed by the Coloriono Mafias 3 years ago and since then they've been trying to kill Rose. Vince raised his eyebrows "Redish brown hair?" he repeated another person called Jermey nodded "yes sir, apperantly Rose has mirror image twin" Vince nodded "Interesting, anyhow back on the topic, although the Coloriono Mafia's are smarter than anyone else they aren't the strongest, we defeat them when it comes to fighting So why can't you guys kill the Rose?" Vince taking a cigerette out of his pocket and underman raised his hand up as Vince gave him permission to speak "The Rose is dangerous sir" those words caught Vince's attention "What makes the Rose dangerous?" he asks. Vince's younger brother comes in the room his rough brown hair put back was in constract with his green eyes "Its the Thorn that makes the Rose so dangerous" he answers his brother. Vince gets up and opens his arms to his brother "Welcome brother, i'm guessing you know quite about this Thorn- i'm guessing its the Twin? Tell me more about her" Vince's brother Drago smiles "it would be my pleasure." Next morning Thorn felt something was wrong she walked along the hallways to Rose's room, and waited outside "is it just me, or does it feel as if some thing's missing" she thought, deep in her thoughts she didn't notice that Rose came out and was standing in front of her. "Thorn" Rose called but Thorn was still far away, Rose shook Thorn a bit and Thorn shuddered in surprise "ah sorry i didn't notice" Rose sighed and closed her eyes sitting down in the hallway beside her sister "whats up? you've been day dreaming more than usual" Thorn knew her sister noticed she felt off so she decided to explain "I feels somethings missing this morning." "Ah ha, is it something or someone?" Rose asked Thorn shrugged "i never thought of it as someone- oh thats it i haven't seen Cypris greet me this morning!" Rose giggled "you're so dense, i think this means your feelings for Cypris have grown- doesn't it?" Thorn gave a face "feelings? for Cypris? he's only a friend" she assured but Rose just smiled "not for long, yesterday he asked my father to go out for the night he'll be back soon- until then may i dress you up?" Thorn jumped up by the word dress up "n-n-no i'm going t-to practice kick boxing with Jungo today" Thorn helped Rose up who gave a frown "you're always busy" she grumbled Thorn nodded while thinking "it cause whenever you want to something together its usually dressing up." Cypris from far away walked down the hall he noticed the Twins, he was watching them for awhile until he realized it was like he was stalking them so he turned to walk away but Thorn had noticed him "Hey! hey-y! Cy, where ya going?" Thorn literally jumped on his back full of excitment "oi! get off my back you fat-so!" Cypris growled trying to take her down but her grip was tight Thorn argued "Hey i'm not fat! You mint eye!" "Is that even an insult?" Cypris said back trying to pull her hand off his face "I hate mint leaves! So yes that is an insult!" Rose started laughing so hard Thorn was strucked "what happened?" she asked gripping Cypris tighter "You guys are fighting like a couple in love!" she said with a sparkle smile. Thorn laughed "couple? As if i'd fall i love with him!" she fell off Cypris's back on her own. "I could say the same thing" he grunted "who would want to fall in love with monkey?" he rubbed his neck Thorn grabbed Roses hand "who would want to fall in love with a traitor?" she said back which shocked Rose and Cypris cause the thought she had gotten over coming to the Mafia. She let go of Rose and walked away, "d'you know where she's going?" Cypris asked. Rose nodded silently "to the roof, she feels safer in the hands of the wind rather in the hands of my father" Rose sighed a tear prickled in her eyes. "She feels like a trapped bird here, she wants to soar free again- say Cypris do you know anything about her life before she met us?" Rose asked Cypris as Cypris was escorting her to the breakfast room. "I know some of what she told me in prison" Cypris said opening a door for her, the room smelled of eggs, bacon, and fresh bread. It had a gold an cream color, the fire was put yet the room felt so warm. Rose sat at the corner of the table and grabbed a bread and some eggs "tell me about Thorn" Rose said calmy to Cypris who was sitting across the table. "I know that she was an Assassin on a mission to kill a leader of a Mafia, apperantly her partner was a traitor who betrayed her by sticking some sort of drug in her which slowed her down and got her caught that was the third time she was betrayed in her life and then after me i think she completely lost trust of everyone she even has her guard on in front of you." Rose nodded, finishing her breakfast she felt a bit sad at the same time angry at her sister for not trusting her she sighs sadly "do you know how she got betrayed before?" Cypris didn't want to say anymore "I'll go check up on Thorn" he said leaving Rose in the hands of her Father. Thorn escaped to the roof, the place she would go when she would feel left out, out of place, betrayed, and hated it was where she let the wind blow her worries out for her, she closed her eyes remembering the woman who took care of her then suddenly dumping her in the Ocean, the man who trained and taught her everything about Assassins abandoned her then the people he abandoned her to threw her in a well to die. Then after she became an top Assassin her partner betrayed her and then it was that one person in prison she thought she could trust. A tear fell down her cheek "shit i'm actually touched by these thoughts?" she thought to herself and she heard something coming from behind her so she elbows and did a high kick to the temples of who ever was behind her the person fell back to the floor real hard when Thorn saw the person she was surprised "Oh shit, i never thought it would be you Cy!" Thorn helping Cypris from the ground. "I never knew you were still upset about coming here, i thought you got used to this place and liked it now" he said sitting down on the wall of the roof. Thorn closed her eyes "If you put a bird in cage it will hate it and do whatever to escape but as time passes it will stop struggling but that doesn't mean it wants to stay in the cage forever" Cypris sighed "Listen i won't be around as usual....infact i need to meet someone right now so i have to go- tell your dad for me will you?" Cyrpis waiting then Thorn nodded which meant he was assured she would tell. Chapter Two: Vince waited for his brother to come after a long time he started getting un-patient. Half an Hour later someone knocked on his door "come in" Vince said in a low voice, Drago walked in "Sorry i'm late brother" Vince stood up to hug his brother "Nevermind that, i need to know whens a good time to attack The Colorino Mafia" Drago sat down and so did his brother "I need one condition, there's a girl there- i want your men to bring her to me" Vince laughed "so whos the girl?" "Your future sister-in-law" Drago laughs back at his brother "She's the Rose's twin Thorn- i want to make her my bird. If she is to suffer she suffers in my arms, if she is to be happy she has to be happy in my arms" Drago said stubbornly. Vince nodded "I don't care, you could have any girl you want; we'll treat her like a princess now when should we attack?" Drago leaned back and took out a cigerette "Tonight." Thorn climbed down from the roof, when she did the entire building was empty "where'd everyone go?" she thought looking around, she walked through every room and the kitchens alas she gave up and went to her room to sleep. She slept for the whole day and woke up at night. She walked to the Dinner table with a plate of noodles "Somethings not right?" she said to herself, suddenly the lights started switching on and off "whats wrong?" she thought at first she was going to panic but that wasn't her way of working things so she remained calmly and ate her food pretending nothing was happening. From far away Vince was watching her "this is not normal girl" he thought to himself "a normal girl would be panicing and freaking out....alright Thorn your impossible to play lil' girl with" Vince let out sleeping smoke in the room Thorn was in. Thorn noticed smoke coming in her room, she didn't panic she instead looked for a cloth or something to avoid breathing in the smoke but she was too late and everything went blank for her. Vince came to her as he saw her face he was surprised "this- this is that girl, she's that girl from 11 years ago! I can't believe she still alive, no wonder he wants her so badly" he laughed picking her up. He took a radio from his pocket "Have you killed them?" when the reply came his eye widened "their no where in the building?" he asked slamming his hand to the table shutting off his radio. He took Thorn into the helicopter then called Drago "Brother, i got her but the entire building is empty" Vince asked trying to hold his anger of betrayal back hoping for a reason, "I know brother their all in the basement i have placed several bombs in the basement already so just get you men out it'll blow in 5 mins starting now" Vince smiled "sure thing lil' bro" he laughed at his brother plan. "Send all the men out of the building..now!" Vince watched the building burnt into ashes then brought Thorn back to the headquaters "Brother i'm back" he said cheerfully, Drago smiled opening his bedroom door "bring her in here" he ordered his brother. Vince placed Thorn carefully onto the bed "thanks for today brother" he smiled leaving the room and closing the door on his way. Drago tied Thorns arms and legs to the bed and laid next to her watching her sleep. His heart was beating fast as he was recallling his last memory with her from the past. When he was